


We Are One

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Łukasz, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Robert, Post-Match, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert goes into heat right after the last match of the qualifying for the World Cup.His mate Łukasz tries to take care of him but they both know it won't be enough...





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Three Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283848) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 
  * Inspired by [Beautiful Goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290235) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_Night and mariothellama,
> 
> I blame you for this story! I already liked the idea of Robert, Kuba and Łukasz before but your stories 'Beautiful Goals' and 'The Three Of Us' completely turned my world upside down and after yesterday's match and them qualifying for the World Cup, I just had to write something with them.  
> Please enjoy your gift, I hope you will like it! :-)
> 
> My dear readers,  
> I wrote the first 500 words of this yesterday after Poland's win while I was very intoxicated. And I wrote the rest earlier today during my breaks at work while feeling like throwing up from too much alcohol after all the celebrating yesterday. I hope this story will still be enjoyable for you.

 

**We Are One**

 

Robert had been ignoring the symptoms throughout the entire match even though he knew how dangerously close his heat was. Their coach had clearly noticed that something was wrong with their captain, implying several times that he wanted to take Robert off the field, but the striker had vehemently shaken his head each time. This game was too important to him and their entire team. The striker had spent most of the break during halftime sitting hunched over in the locker room, trying to quench the flames of his desire. He was grateful that it was his mate Łukasz who was tending to him the entire time, the Beta's scent comforting as he put his arms around their Omega captain. The Alphas of their team were keeping their distance as well, huddling in the farthest corner of the room to not make this worse for their Omega.

Łukasz had rubbed his back soothingly. “You shouldn't play in your state, Lewy. We are two goals ahead and we only need a draw to secure our ticket for the World cup in Russia, what could possibly go wrong now?”

Forty minutes later Robert saw for himself what could go wrong at this point. Within less than five minutes Montenegro had managed to even the score and all of a sudden their one point they so desperately needed was in real danger.

Robert had been taking things easy the entire second half, careful not to exhaust himself further and risk triggering his heat but now he needed to give it his very best, this dream too important for all of them to risk losing it over his heat.

And so he pushed himself to his limits even though he felt the familiar fever coursing through his body followed by a sudden dizziness. He kept on running even when he saw the opposing goalkeeper running towards him at full speed, both of them almost colliding in their fight for the ball. The goalie didn't quite hit the ball the way he had wanted to and Robert managed to get it back under control before sending the ball into the net, putting them ahead again only minutes before the end of the match.

He ignored the first painful wave of his heat as he was running towards their fans to celebrate his goal, adrenaline and endorphins speeding up the process and amplifying his scent. He turned to the side just in time to catch Kuba's heated look, the Alpha's eyes darker than usual as they regarded Robert before dropping down to his throat. Robert swallowed hard, realizing that the only reason Kuba was most likely able to withstand his own instincts and not take him, was the deep bite there, the proof of the strong and unwavering mating bond Robert shared with Kuba's best friend Łukasz.

The remaining few minutes seemed to pass by tortuously slow as Robert tried to fight his heat for a little while longer. When the referee finally ended the game, the Omega headed for the locker room as fast as he could, clenching his abdomen as a light cramp made him stumble on his way. Several people approached him worriedly on his way but he never stopped once until he reached the showers. He tore off his clothes hastily and turned on the shower, letting the spray of warm water soothe his aching muscles. A familiar scent entered his nose and he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“I tried to hold it back for as long as possible,” Robert said. “But I can’t do that any longer. I need you.”

An arm sneaked around his middle and started lightly rubbing over Robert’s abdomen until he leaned back, his back pressing against the front of his mate. “I’m here now, Lewy,” Łukasz whispered into his ear. “I will make the pain go away.”

And Robert gave up his fight against his heat, letting it consume him instead. A low whimper escaped him when Łukasz’s hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him. Robert could hear and smell the others in the locker room, no one of them daring to enter the showers now since they had to know what was going on in there right now. Robert was too far gone to care about that, the ache to finally get filled bordering on getting painful when he picked up on the scent of a particular Alpha in the locker room.

“Take me now!” he ordered his mate in a husky voice, needing to drown out the unwanted desire he felt for that Alpha.

Łukasz let go of his cock and slipped his fingers between Robert’s thighs as though to make sure that he was ready to take him. Robert let out an impatient snarl and batted the Beta’s hand away harshly. “Now, Łukasz!”

His mate didn’t try to argue or appear annoyed, knowing from the trembling in his voice how desperately Robert needed him. He took the Omega’s wrists in an iron grip, forcing Robert to brace himself against the wall before pushing into him without warning, burying himself to the hilt in a single movement. Robert groaned out loud at the feeling of his mate finally being inside of him and he pushed back, urging Łukasz to start moving. His mate dropped his head to the side of his throat and started to suck at the mating bite, making Robert gasp out at the pleasure coursing through him. “Take me harder!” he cried out, the feeling of his mate deep inside of him lessening some of the pain but not being enough.

Łukasz obeyed, thrusting harder into the Omega’s wet heat until Robert was reduced to quiet sobs. His hand started stroking Robert’s aroused member again and it only took a few moments until Robert came, his release coating his mate’s fingers and his walls clenching around the latter’s cock, forcing Łukasz to follow him over the edge as well. He slumped over Robert’s back as soon as he was spent, the Omega holding them both upright on trembling legs. Robert wasn’t aching with arousal any longer but it was replaced with longing. He was a healthy Omega and sometimes his heats were so bad that he craved for more than Łukasz filling him up…

They both knew that he wanted and needed to be knotted, but Robert had refused to speak about it until now, too stubborn to accept that his body craved more than his beloved mate could ever give him. He turned around and captured Łukasz’s lips in hard kiss, trying to ignore his longing. “I love you, Łukasz. I love you so much!”

Łukasz didn’t respond, allowing Robert to conquer his mouth but a sense of regret coming from him that made the Omega draw back after a while. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t give you what you need, Robert,” the Beta replied with an unhappy expression. “You need an Alpha.”

Robert shook his head, cupping Łukasz’s face between his palms. “You are all that I need! I could never betray you, you must know that!”

“I do,” Łukasz reassured him but he sounded conflicted. “But it’s because I love you that I can’t stand to see you suffering. You need an Alpha and we both know there is one that you have desired for a very long time.”

Robert froze instantly, fear clawing at his heart. He couldn’t deny the truth and he had never been good at lying to his mate, but he was afraid of Łukasz’s reaction.

The Beta placed a soft kiss to his lips. “You don’t have to feel ashamed for that, Robert. You are the strongest Omega I have ever seen just like Kuba is the strongest Alpha I have ever seen. I wasn’t surprised that you two were drawn to each other and I would never think of holding this against you. You are my mate and the fact that we are still arguing about Kuba now only proves your love to me.” He stroked Robert’s cheek tenderly before a determent expression appeared in his eyes. “But I won’t allow you to hurt yourself further. I love you and I won't stay silent any longer.”

Robert had barely time to wonder what exactly Łukasz was trying to tell him when his mate had already grabbed his arm and was pulling him towards the locker room. The excited chattering of their teammates died down instantly, several pairs of eyes watching him curiously and taking in his state of undress and the heavy scent of musky arousal surrounding him. He could feel several hungry gazes on him and he knew that some of his teammates would be happy to help him through his heat. And yet there was only one man he was able to focus on, only one scent that made him go weak in the knees and more wetness appear between his legs.

He met Kuba’s eyes, noting the ring of red slowly drowning out the whites in them before turning around to look at Łukasz. “Are you really sure about this? I don’t know what’s going to happen between Kuba and me once I have given in to my desire.”

Łukasz smiled warmly. “Yes, I’m sure. Do you think you are the only one who craves to feel Kuba inside of him?”

Robert was sure he had misheard his mate. He stared at him eyes wide in disbelief, but Łukasz only kept on smiling at him. Slowly Robert turned back to Kuba and he wasn’t surprised to see the Alpha’s eyes glowing deep red with the force of his rut now. A rut that Robert had most likely triggered. He wasn’t sure why he knew this, he just did.

Kuba took a deep breath before announcing in a voice that allowed no argument, “You will both get dressed now and not do anything stupid until we are back at the hotel. I refuse to make such an important decision in the showers where anybody could walk in on us.”

Robert shivered in excitement when he realized what these words were implying, that the Alpha he had longed for, might take him and that his mate would be present with him as well. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed and he saw Kuba balling his hands to fists as he tried to fight against his instincts. Robert stumbled away from the tempting Alpha, allowing Łukasz to support him as they headed back into the showers, finishing to clean themselves in a hurry but getting caught up in the process of drying themselves off when Robert’s heat had flared up again so hard that he had started jerking off right in front of Łukasz. The Beta had pinned him against the wall again and had covered Robert’s hand with his own, stroking him slow and firm just like he knew his Omega liked it and it had taken a very angry growl from Kuba to make them stop again.

Robert felt ashamed and excited at the same time while he was sitting in the team bus, finally fully dressed but with a visible bulge straining his sweatpants. Kuba had wisely retreated to the other end of the vehicle, his thick and heavy Alpha scent filling the space with so much force that their only other Omega Krzysztof who was sitting two rows ahead of Kuba went into heat as well.

Robert was barely aware of the resulting chaos around him, his longing for Kuba so strong that he had started shivering uncontrollably despite Łukasz rubbing his back soothingly. The Beta’s light scent was stronger than usual as well though Robert couldn’t tell whether it was his mate’s heat that was arousing him or the prospect of Kuba seeing to Robert's release.

The entire drive Robert kept attacking Łukasz’s lips, prying them open and greedily exploring the wet cavern of his mate’s mouth, losing all sense of his surroundings beside Kuba’s scent that he couldn’t shake off, no matter how hard he tried. Łukasz became bolder soon, pressing Robert back into his seat while his hands were greedily roaming up and down the Omega’s sides. By the time they were finally at the hotel, a very annoyed Kuba had to grab Łukasz by his neck and shove him out of the bus because it was the only way to separate the couple. Somehow the Beta was still sane enough to direct them towards the room he shared with his mate and Robert welcomed the sound of the door shutting behind them as they finally reached their destination.

Kuba let out a low growl. “Undress each other.”

They obeyed all too happily, tearing each other’s clothes off in their haste to be naked again and Robert instantly surged forward to kiss his beloved mate again when Kuba’s voice cut in. “I didn’t allow you to kiss each other, did I?”

Robert heard his warning but he only let out a disapproving snarl before deepening the kiss even though he felt Łukasz trying to pull away.

And all of a sudden he was yanked away from Łukasz’s mouth, finding himself lying on his back with a very angry and needy Alpha above him. “You’re very eager to have a cock up your ass, Lewy.”

The smirk took the edge of his blunt words yet Robert couldn’t help but rise to the challenge. “You think your knot would be enough to make me feel stretched to my limits, Kuba?”

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You know what I would like? I would like to hear you beg, Lewy. And I would like to hear you scream my name. I will see to you doing both.” He sat back and looked over at the Beta who had been watching them silently. “I still have far too many clothes on.”

Carefully Łukasz started to undress him with rapt devotion and for the first time Robert could see that his mate had been telling the truth when he had said that he desired Kuba as much as Robert did. Łukasz’s blue eyes were dark with lust, his gaze dropping to the Alpha’s mouth with longing.

Łukasz wanted to kiss Kuba so badly. And somehow that realization soothed Robert.

He sat up slowly, watching as Łukasz stripped Kuba off his clothes before telling his mate, “Do it, Łukasz. Kiss him. I know you want to.”

A flicker of surprise crossed both men’s eyes before a smile appeared on Łukasz’s face and he reached out for Kuba’s neck to pull him closer. Their first kiss was hesitant, both of them unsure how far they were allowed to go. Robert smiled at their sudden coyness, his hands stroking up and down Kuba’s thighs who was still straddling him. “You are allowed to use your tongue, Łukasz. It would be a shame if Kuba didn’t get to see the wonders you can do with it.”

His mate chuckled against Kuba’s lips before deepening their kiss and apparently that had been the cue the Alpha had needed because he fought back instantly, claiming Łukasz’s mouth with so much ferocity that Robert couldn’t suppress an aroused whimper.

Łukasz broke away from the kiss and leaned down towards Robert’s face. “I know what you want, Lewy. Please don’t hold back for my sake, I want this just as much as you do.”

Robert nodded, hoping that his mate could see his deep love for him in his eyes before he turned to Kuba. “Kiss me, Kuba. Please.”

For a moment he thought the older blond would refuse him his request, but then the yearning expression in Kuba’s red eyes softened and he leaned down to capture Robert’s lips with his own. The Omega whined, feeling like he had been set on fire, his need to feel the strong Alpha inside of him consuming him. Kuba pried his lips open eagerly, thrusting his tongue into Robert’s cavern as deep as he could. Soon Robert’s jaw was aching and his cock was so hard that he felt like exploding any moment now. He could feel Kuba’s impressive manhood poking against his stomach and he sneaked his hand between their bodies to stroke it, only for the Alpha to bat his hand away. Robert let out an unhappy whine before shifting his hand to his own cock and chase after the release he so desperately needed. But this time Kuba pulled back completely, his loud growl making Robert freeze. “No, Lewy. I didn’t come here to watch you getting yourself off. I wanted to take my time but since you’re so desperate to get filled, I might have changed my mind.” He turned to Łukasz. “You might not be able to knot him, but you are his mate. This experience will be even better for him when it is not only my knot that he is feeling but when you take him as well. Isn’t that so, Lewy?”

Robert’s cock twitched at the prospect and he nodded instantly, reaching out for Łukasz’s hand as reassurance. The Beta squeezed it and directed a smile towards his Omega before returning his attention to Kuba. “Alright. Which one of us will go first?”

Kuba’s eyes met Robert’s and he reached out to interlace his fingers with the latter’s free hand, a sudden tenderness audible in his voice. “Since you’re having such a strong heat now, I was thinking... How would you feel if Łukasz and I both took you at the same time?”

Robert stared up at the Alpha with wide eyes, the thought of his mate and the Alpha they both had feelings for claiming him together adding to his painful arousal. He was so wet by now that he could feel how soaked the sheets underneath him were. “Yes please,” was all he managed to whisper but it was enough.

Carefully Kuba pulled at Łukasz’s hand, making him kneel on the mattress, his cock arching proud into the air. Both men turned to look expectantly at Robert and he sat up, his whole body trembling in anticipation but also fear. Up to now he had never been penetrated by two men at the same time and even though he loved the idea of having both of his lovers inside of him, he suddenly doubted that he would be able to take them. Sensing his insecurities Łukasz took his hands into his own. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Robert. It’s all up to you.”

“I _do_ want this,” Robert admitted quietly. “I’m just not sure if you will both fit.”

Łukasz softly kissed the inside of one wrist. “Should I feel flattered now?”

Robert chuckled but before he could reply, Kuba was leaning against his side, his lips trailing down Robert’s neck. “You’re an Omega in heat. There won’t be a problem as long as we go slow. And besides, we love you so we would never do anything that could hurt you.”

Robert stilled at Kuba’s unexpected confession. “You love me?”

He shivered when he felt the tip of Kuba’s tongue licking over his mating bite. “Why do you think your mere presence was affecting me so much? I wanted you so badly but you were bonded to someone else, so the only way for me to make it through this without doing something stupid, was to push you away. It became worse over the years. I started dreaming of you, wondering what it would feel like to hold you in my arms, to take care of you during your heats and to make sweet, slow love to you at night.”

Robert closed his eyes, his longing for the handsome, strong Alpha increasing a thousand fold. “Why did you never say anything?”

“Because you are already mated to another,” Kuba repeated. “And your mate is one of my best friends. I didn’t want to come between the two of you.”

His words stunned Robert into silence and after a moment he turned towards his mate, feeling the same question nagging at him through their bond before he saw it in the Beta's eyes. It was Łukasz who spoke it aloud.

“Would you want to mate us, Kuba?”

The Alpha’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“You heard me right,” Łukasz said with a warm smile. “Lewy and I may be mates, but that doesn’t mean there is no room for you in our mating bond. You two have had feelings for each other for years and I have loved you as a friend for even longer. I forbade myself to think of you as a possible mate because you told me so many times that you were too dominant to imagine anyone but an Omega as your mate. But with Robert things are different. You two complete each other. And me, I guess I am the joint between you that keeps you from getting consumed by the fire of your feelings. So what do you say, Kuba? Do you want Lewy and me to become your mates?”

Kuba just sat unmoving for several seconds, trying to cope with Łukasz’s suggestion. “But you two have been happy together for years.”

Robert and Łukasz smiled at each other before the Omega placed a soft kiss to Kuba’s lips. “We are. What makes you think you becoming a part of us would change this?”

Kuba didn’t respond, apparently at a loss of words. “I want this so badly. I want to mate with both of you.”

“Then do it,” Łukasz whispered before leaning forward, his mouth hovering over the side of Kuba’s throat. Robert mirrored him at the other side, his tongue licking softly over Kuba’s pulse point. “Just say it and we will mate you. Together.”

Kuba closed his eyes, his voice sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable when he replied, “I want to become a part of you. Please.”

He had barely finished speaking when teeth were piercing his skin at both sides of his throat, his two lovers biting down simultaneously. Kuba felt a hot and almost painful wave of various emotions course through him – desire, longing, affection, love – and he arched his back towards them and surrendering to the double sensation. Łukasz was the first one to swallow the mouth full of blood and thereby initiating the bond, making Kuba shut his eyes tightly as he was almost crushed by the strength of Łukasz’s already existing mating bond with Robert.

“It’s too much!” he ground out through clipped teeth and Robert could feel him struggling against the one-sided bond, eventually losing the fight as he came with a loud cry. The Omega smiled in sympathy against Kuba’s skin, giving him a few precious seconds to come down from his climax before finally swallowing the Alpha’s blood down as well. Robert gasped at the intense sensation as his mating bond extended from Łukasz to Kuba, being able to the feel the threads tying the three of them together forever.

The bond was not complete yet but it was already unbreakable.

Robert started licking over the bite gently while Łukasz raised his head to look down at the shivering Alpha between them. “Are you alright, Kuba?”

“More than alright,” Kuba whispered. “It’s just such an overwhelming experience.” He leaned up to kiss the Beta softly, the sight of their naked bodies reminding Robert how badly he needed to feel them inside of him. Unable to stay silent any longer he pressed himself against Kuba’s back, trapping the Alpha between himself and his first mate, taking in the magnificent sight of Kuba bearing the still bleeding marks of his two mates. Without thinking Robert placed his lips onto the wound Łukasz had inflicted and started to suck.

Kuba made a strangled sound of pleasure and Robert could see the Alpha’s cock starting to harden again. “I need both of you to claim me, please.”

“And we will,” Łukasz promised him with devotion. “We will make you feel better again, Robert.”

Kuba moved to the side and turned to their Omega. “The decision is up to you, but I thought you’d be more comfortable with us being face to face when I claim you for the very first time.”

Robert nodded, wondering if his wish to see his Alpha’s face when he would come was so obvious to see. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

Łukasz reached out with his hand and Robert crawled closer until he could finally kiss him, realizing only now how badly he needed the older one’s support for what they were about to do. He deepened the kiss but the Beta pulled away after a moment. “Turn around, Lewy,” he commanded softly.

Robert did as told, glad to feel his first mate pressed tightly against his back and placing soft kisses to his shoulder before Robert started to lower himself down on his cock. The Omega had to force himself to go slow, reveling in the feel of having his beloved mate inside of him again. “Move!” he ordered but this time Łukasz didn't obey. “Not yet. It’s time for our Alpha to finally claim you as well.”

They both turned to Kuba who was stroking himself, his eyes full of love and adoration as they settled on Robert. “Thank you, Robert. For trusting me with this.” He approached the two joined lovers carefully, kneeling right in front of Robert who was trembling with want now, the Alpha’s intoxicating scent making it hard to form coherent thoughts. Kuba lined himself up and when Robert looked down he had to wonder once again how he was supposed to take both of his mates, but then Łukasz was kissing the side of his throat right above the mating bite. “We love you,” the Beta whispered. “We could never hurt you.”

“I love you too,” Robert retorted and his eyes settled on Kuba who was watching them silently. “Both of you.”

The warm smile that appeared on Kuba’s handsome face threatened to take Robert’s breath away. And in the next moment his Alpha sank into him.

Robert tensed up instinctively as he felt Kuba slide into him right beside Łukasz, but his first mate knew him all too well and started to lick over the mating bite, just like he knew Robert liked it and only a second later Kuba was kissing him deeply. Robert felt overwhelmed, every part of his body burning with the force of their passion and he barely realized the needy sounds he was making until his two mates started to move.

Robert could barely do more than hold on to Kuba for dear life, Łukasz’s arm around his middle the only thing holding him upright while he tried not to fall apart completely. Kuba was the first one to speed up while Łukasz’s thrust remained torturously slow, the difference of their movements making him grit his teeth.

“Don’t stop!” he shouted, the feel of his two mates moving inside of him absolutely perfect and he bit down on Kuba’s bottom lip when he came hard, the white spurts of his release covering Kuba's stomach. He had not even realized that Kuba had closed his fingers around his cock until now, the Alpha continuing to stroke him until Robert was completely spent.

The Omega was shivering, now even more aware of his two mates still buried deep inside of him and he hid his face against the curve of Kuba’s neck when he whispered. “Take me harder! I need you to knot me, Kuba!”

He felt Kuba’s lips brushing his head before he started to slam into him as hard as he could, burying himself to the hilt each time. Robert cried out again, barely managing a shaky “Łukasz, please!” in the throes of passion. But his first mate understood him nevertheless, his grip around Robert’s torso tightening and increasing the force of his thrusts as well.

Robert was barely aware of the sounds of pleasure that were falling from his lips, torn between hiding his face firmer against Kuba’s broad chest and leaning back against Łukasz’s front to give his mates a better angle. The decision was taken from him when he heard the blond Alpha whisper, “Let me see you, Lewy! I want to see you when I come.”

Robert obeyed without hesitation, his head falling back against Łukasz’s shoulders when he arched his back towards his Alpha, the new angle making the Beta gasp right before he came inside of Robert, filling him with his seed. Robert barely had time to savor the experience before Kuba followed him over the edge, making Robert scream his pleasure out loud at the completely unfamiliar feeling of being stretched beyond his limits. He trembled, his hands clasping for the hands of his mates, trying desperately to find something to hold on to when Kuba’s knot swelled inside of him. He could hear Łukasz’s surprised moan, being able to feel Kuba’s knot as well from where he was still sheathed inside their Omega.

“We are here, Robert,” the blond Beta whispered softly, rubbing his face against Robert’s cheek in a comforting manner before he and Kuba leaned forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a tender kiss before Łukasz tilted his head back, presenting his vulnerable throat for the Alpha to claim. Robert was so amazed by the sight that he stilled, watching in adoration as Kuba took the skin above Łukasz’s Adam apple between his teeth and bit down.

Łukasz jerked so violently that it made Robert wince, right before an echo of the sensation transferred to him through the bond. He watched Kuba take more blood, his tongue following the thin crimson lines dropping down to the Beta’s collarbone. Łukasz slumped forward as soon as Kuba pulled away and the Alpha finally turned his attention back to their still waiting Omega. “I never imagined you could ever become mine, Lewy. And tonight I mated not only the Omega I have craved for so long but also the most handsome Beta in existence. I love both of you so much. Thank you for making me a part of your bond, I will never give you a reason to regret it.”

Then he leaned forward and sealed Robert’s lips with his own. Robert shivered when he was able to taste Łukasz’s blood, but before he could even return the kiss properly, Kuba had already set his mouth free, his lips ghosting over the mark Łukasz had left on Robert’s throat four years ago before breaking the skin. Robert moaned at the sensation, his walls clenching around Kuba’s knot and Łukasz’s softened cock and making him wince but it was only a shadow compared to the hurricane of emotions inside of him, their bond finally falling into place. Stars were exploding before his eyes, pleasure and the feeling of neverending love drowning out all rational thought. He must have blacked out for a short moment because in the next moment he was lying on the mattress between his two mates, the arms of the two older men wrapped protectively around his waist.

“Back under the living?” Łukasz asked him gently, his fingers gently carding through Robert's hair. Robert nodded and placed an innocent kiss to his mate's lips, both of them shuddering when they felt each other's reaction through the bond even stronger than they had already done before. Then Robert turned to his other side where Kuba was watching him silently, his eyes filled with warmth and love.

Robert smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Kuba. What the three of us shared tonight, will always be a special memory that I will cherish forever. And I promise you that Łukasz and I will take good care of you.”

His words made a lopsided grin appear on Kuba's face, but he didn't call Robert out for saying something that most people would find more fitting for an Alpha talking to their Omega instead of the other way around. “I hope so, Lewy.”

Then he pushed himself closer, burying his nose in the crook of Robert neck while his hand reached over the Omega's body for Łukasz's hand, the three of them succumbing to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. <33


End file.
